The Death Of An Olympian
by heartbreaker2002
Summary: Kurt Angle gets killed and it's results on the other WWF Superstars


The Death Of An Olympian  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Kurt Angle, The Big Show or any of the following characters, they are property of WWF Entertainment Incorporated.  
  
It all started on a bright and sunny day, Kurt Angle had just gotten his paycheck. Kurt then proceeded to the nearest bank, as he was about to cash his check, and hooded man walked in and yelled "This is a stick-up!" Kurt then turned toward the gunman and tried to coax him into putting the gun down, and the assailant responded by saying "Didn't u hear me? I said this is a stick-up!" Kurt still attempted to coax him to put the gun down. The assailant then grabbed Kurt and yelled out "Gimme all the money or mister hero here gets it!" The bank tellers did as they were told and gave the masked man the money. That however was not good enough as the masked man shot Angle in the back of the head, as Kurt lifeless body fell to the ground. The masked man continued to get cocky and started threatening the other bank people, but what he failed to see was The Big Show had walked into the bank. The masked man backed into Show and hollered "Move it buddy or I'll…" The man stopped and stood in fright as he realized what he ran into. "Or you'll what? Kill me just like you killed and innocent and unarmed man!" With that the masked man ran out the other doors, with Show in hot pursuit. Edge was on the other side, and show yelled at Edge, "GET HIM!!!!!" Edge managed to Spear the masked man, instantly knocking the gun out of his hands. "Sit!" Edge yelled at the masked man, the man tried to get up, but Edge pie-faced him into the ground, again. Edge then turned him over and locked his arms behind his back, and pressed his knee into the guys back. About 6 minutes later the cops arrived and had taken the man into custody. Edge then walked into the bank only to see Show crying, and asked the big man what was wrong. Show replied "Kurt's dead!", and Edge asked "Kurt who?" Show shouted "Kurt Angle." The only words that could come out of Edge's mouth were "Oh My God!" After minutes later Edge stated "Better notify Vince", and Show replied "Out side, please?" Edge did the favor and walked out side and dialed up the number for Vince McMahon's office. "Yeah Vince, it's Adam, uh I have some terrible news, You need to get a hold of Kurt Angle's family!" "Why?" asked Vince. "It's kinda hard for me to say this, but Kurt's dead!" "What?" was Vince's only reply. Edge and Vince talked for what seemed like forever. Edge walked back into the bank, and reminded Show that he'd be at the arena. (later that day) Vince came up to Edge "Adam, I haven't seen Show all day, Where is he?" asked a nervous Vince "Well Vince, if I were u, I wouldn't put him in any matches here shortly. You see he was one of the main eyewitnesses, and I feel if u were to put him in match someone could be injured!" said a worried Adam. "Ok, well we're having a tribute to Kurt tonight!" said a unusually calm Vince "Ok!" "Adam, do you think you could compete tonight?"  
  
asked Vince "Yeah, I'm not as bad as Paul is" stated Adam "Well, I've decided to give Paul the rest of the week off!" stated Vince. The two parted ways, just as Vince left Stone Cold came up to Edge and asked if the rumors were true, and Edge had to confirm them. The two stood and talked for a while, before Albert came up and told them that Vince was holding a superstars meeting. (At the meeting) "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's with the deepest of sorrows that I inform you that one of our biggest stars, Kurt Angle, has passed away." said a saddened Vince, shortly after the room was filled with superstars asking "Who?, What? When? Why? Where?" Vince then told the men and women that an officer will be by later to explain. He then explained that the RAW will be a tribute to Kurt, his life and his accomplishments. He also stated that it would be wise for no one to bother Paul Wight. He finished with asking every body to think of their fondest memories of Kurt. (seconds before RAW, the bell tolls 5x, as a picture of Kurt Angle is shown on the t.v.) Raw starts out with the WWF superstar on the ramp leading to the ring. Vince McMahon comes out and informs the entire world of Kurt's demise. Vince then asks the world to bow their heads in a moment of silence in remebrence of Kurt as the bell tolls once again 10x. Then Vince plays a video tribute, dedicated to Kurt. Then Vince states that at Kurt's funeral he will be the one to lay the WWF title in Kurt's casket, as a symbol to show the world that he was one of the greatest WWF Champions. The first match pitted X-Pac against Tajiri. Tajiri hooked X in the Tarantula, but out of no where X-Pac hit an X-Factor to get the pinfall. Up first Dustin Runnells spoke of Angle.  
  
Dustin: I haven't really been in this buisness while Kurt was on of the top man, but when I was here, Kurt was one of the goofiest men around. I have nothing but warm memories of Kurt.  
  
Then Rob Van Dam spoke of Kurt.  
  
R.V.D.: I haven't reached the success that Kurt has, yet I know what it partly like being the longest running hardcore champion. I still remember losing the Hardcore title to Kurt on one occasion, and I couldn't imagine losing it to a better man. May Kurt rest in peace.  
  
Then Scotty and Albert met The Hardy Boyz. Scotty and Albert weren't in their dancing moods. Jeff Hardy got the win when he scored the Swanton Bomb on Scotty. Up next The Undertaker spoke of Kurt.  
  
Dead Man: I remember Kurt very well. I remember a Pay-Per-View we did, Kurt actually out smarted a ring veteran, and used his older brother, and got the pinfall on me. Then I remember Kurt during The Alliance days, when Vince left, Kurt thought he was in charge. (chukkles) I have to admit he was one tough dude.  
  
Then Triple H meets Hardcore Holly. Triple H won with a Pedigree. Triple H then took the microphone and said a few words on Kurt. The Game stated that over the years he had fought some really tough opponents, but Kurt was by far the toughest opponents. Other than hittin' on Steph., Kurt was an alright guy. Edge met Lance Storm. Edge scored a spear on Storm to pick up a pin fall. The Rock spoke of Kurt. Rocky stated that no one in WWF history had made The Rock scream in pain more than Kurt did. He also stated that Kurt Angle was one of the most well respected men in the locker room. Up next in the main event Stone Cold and Bradshaw met Golddust and Farrooqq. Farrooqq started it out with the Texas Rattlesnake, Austin took total control of Farrooqq, Austin went for a Stunner, but Farrooqq countered it into a Spinebuster. Farrooq then tagged his partner The Bizarre One, Golddust. Golddust wore into Austin, but The Rattlesnake poked Golddust in the eyes, and took control of the match once again. Austin tagged in Bradshaw, who was a house of fire all over the gold one. Bradshaw even hit a Clothesline-From-Hell on the Bizarre One, but Farrooqq broke up the pin fall. The two teams battled back and forth till Stone Cold hit The Gold One with a Stone Cold Stunner which was enough to put him away. After the match Bradshaw grabbed the microphone and told Kurt wherever he was that his murderer will be brought to justice. After that Stone Cold and Bradshaw toasted to their fallin' comrade Kurt Angle! 


End file.
